Just because I love you
by Saeshmea
Summary: MIONEL - Right when Martha and Lionel decide to show everybody their secret relationship and make it formal, Lex founds out and tries to destroy it threatening Martha to make her leave his father... What will she do¿? Find it out reading my fic! KISSES!
1. 1 Give me pleasure

**Just because I love you – 1 – Give me pleasure **

Martha was walking through the large corridor as she dialled the number.

"Lionel Luthor" said a man's voice.

"Hello Lionel, it's Martha"

"Martha! Hi! Why are you calling me at the office?" asked Lionel surprised, because she used to phone him to the mobile phone to have more intimacy on their conversations.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were there…" said she.

"Are you controlling me, now?"

"No, I'm not… but I missed you a lot"

"We just talk a few hours ago…" said him, laughing.

"I know… but I missed you too much… and I wanted to see you…" as Lionel listened to those words from the phone, his office doors opened and Martha appeared behind them.

"Martha!" exclaimed Lionel putting down the phone "Oh my god! What are you doing here?!" he stood up and walked to her.

"I needed a break, so I took short holidays to come and visit you…" said Martha going in "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am…" said Lionel a little moved, because they haven't seen each other for two months, and hugging her "But we have just talked this morning…"

"Sure… I was at the airport right then" said Martha, and then she left a little kiss on Lionel lips and walked to the couch to sit on it.

"That's the kiss you're going to give me after two months…" said Lionel caressing his lips to feel that kiss.

"No… of course it's not… but I was thinking on something more than a kiss…" said her taking off her shoes.

"But… we're at the office…"

"I know"

"Somebody could see us!"

"I know"

"Doesn't it matter you?"

"Lionel… I've spent two months alone in Washington… I would do it on the middle of the street if it was necessary…"

"Oh… so… you just missed me for sex…" joked Lionel trying to ignore how Martha removed her panties under her skirt.

"No! Of course it's not that!" said her upset "But if you don't want to play with me… I can come back to Washington tonight… anyway… Clark visits me more often than you do…"

"You said me to not visit you too often because people could suspect about our relationship!"

"But that didn't mean that I had to spend two months… TWO MONTHS, Lionel… without seeing you!! That's too much… I feel really alone there…" said Martha nearly crying.

"Oh dear… don't cry…" said Lionel kneeling down in front of her and holding her hands.

"It's just that…" she was already crying "Clark's here… the people I know since ever is here… YOU are here… and I'm there… in Washington… at the other side of the country…"

"But you're doing a great job there!"

"Life is not just work, Lionel… Life is family, friends… and love…"

"You know I'll do anything for your happiness, Martha… and if what you needs is love… I will give you love" said as he separated Martha's tights to find her pretty pussy nude.

"Lionel…" she began… but she couldn't continue because Lionel ignored her voice and began to lick her. "Lionel…" she tried again, but a moan went out her mouth and stopped her words, as Lionel caressed her secret lips with his fingers "Lionel… I have to tell you something…" ignoring her again, Lionel introduced her fingers into her as his tongue still playing there and Martha groaned once, and twice as her pussy got more and more wet… "Lionel, I love you… and I've missed you a lot this two months…" he undid his trousers and removed them and his pants as he stood up and kissed her "Lionel, please…" she wanted to stop him with her hands, but Lionel grasped her hands and push them against the couch's back as he kissed her wildly and introduced his big manhood into her. Martha moaned harder. She loved that, she wanted that… but she needed to tell him something… "Lionel… I've been thinking…" Lionel began to move harder and she groaned because that get her as pleasure than hurt "I've been thinking about us…" her breath was fast, as Lionel's "about our relationship…" Lionel was holding her hands harder against the couch and she was grasping his hands trying to bear as much pleasure as he was giving to her… "Lionel, I need something else…" she said "I've been thinking and…" suddenly… their fast breath and their load moans became silence… they had an orgasm together… Martha sigh "Lionel, I want to show our relationship" said finally.

"What!?" exclaimed him still being in Martha's body.

"I… I've been thinking about us and I want to tell everybody about us… I want you and me to become a real couple… to go out together… to wake up together… to show our love instead if there's somebody else with us… not just in Washington… also here… I want to tell Clark that I love you…"

"Are you sure of what you're saying?"

"I'm preparing to do it… I'm sure… isn't it what you want?" asked her still feeling Lionel in her body.

Lionel didn't answer yet. He seemed to stand up, but that wasn't what he did… He began again his movements, his love movements… he was loving her again… and this time Martha was already moaning. She began to undid his shirt, but he didn't let her, he grasped her hands again, and harder than before, he pushed them against the couch's back and hold them harder to don't let Martha move. And as he moved harder and harder, and Martha yelled louder… he kissed her neck, her chin and her lips.

"Of course I want it…" whispered him "I love you… and be able to love you anywhere we go is what I want the most…"

As she was yelling, some tears felt from Martha's eyes… "I love you too" she said as she came again.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. 2 Threatening words

**Just because I love you ****– 2 – Threatening words**

"I'm sorry, Mr Luthor, but I've been ordered to don't let anybody go into the office" said Lionel's secretary.

"And you're doing a really good job…" he said "… I will tell it to my father… but I have to go in." said Lex Luthor walking to Lionel's office.

"But… Mr Luthor… please…!" exclaimed the woman trying to stop Lex. But he had already opened the doors and he found his father in front of a woman who was putting on her jacket. He was just able to see her red-hair until she turned round…

"Mrs Kent!" exclaimed Lex.

"I'm really sorry, Mr Luthor, but your son…"

"Don't worry, Helen… the Senator was already leaving…" said Lionel smiling.

"Sure… I haven't gone home yet, and it will be impossible to find a taxi if I stay more time here…" said Martha.

"I can drive you…" said Lex "I just need a second of my father's time…"

"Oh! It will be really nice, Lex… thanks" she said.

. . .

Martha wait outside as Lex and Lionel talked about their business… then the both Luthors went out together.

"It was really nice to see you again, Martha…" said Lionel politely…

"I will return before I come back to Washington…" answered as politely Martha, before she kissed just his cheeks.

"Well… Let's go, Mrs Kent" said Lex. "So, you're on a visit?" asked as they went into his limousine.

"Yeah, I took some holidays to visit Clark and friends…"

"Friends… like my father…?"

"Well… yeah… your father is a really good friend…" she said with a big smile on her face that she couldn't hide.

"… just a good friend…?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not just his son, Senator… I'm his business partner… and I know that the Luthor Corp hasn't as much business in Washington as all the travels my father had done there since you left…" his voice sound more than serious, nearly threatening.

"Lex…"

"No… you needn't say anything… It's not your fault, I mean, I've known about my father's feelings towards you since too long ago… but… I don't like your relationship…"

"What?"

"I want you to finish it…"

"You can't ask this to me…" said Martha laughing.

"Of course I can. I'm a Luthor, do you remember… we always have what we want… My father has you!" exclaimed "But now he's going to lose you…"

"No!"

"Mrs Kent… you already know how much pain I can do to the people who disappoints me… do you really want to know what will happen to you or the people you love if you don't obey me…?" said him really calmly.

"Why? Why are you asking that to me?" said Martha nearly crying.

"Because you're making my father happy… and if he's happy… I'm not."

"You want me to stop seeing your father just… just because you're jealous of him?!"

"Maybe…" he said smiling… "I'm alone… and I feel better if he's alone too… I could just kill you… but I like you, so… I thought it would be funnier if it's you who stop this relationship…"

"You're dreaming, young Luthor! Because I'm not going to satisfy your wishes!!" she exclaimed "I'm not scared of you!"

"Well… you should be, Mrs Kent… you should be…" repeated him as they arrived to the farm and Martha went out the car.

. . .

"Mum!? What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you were coming!" exclaimed Clark when he saw his mother going into the house.

"Hello sweetheart" said Martha trying to smile after what had happened to her "I just wanted to… surprise you!"

"Well… you did… Are you hungry… I did some pizza for dinner…"

"Pizza?! Please, tell me that you haven't been just eating pizza since I left!"

"No… I also eat hot-dogs, hamburgers… pasta… and… oh! Yesterday I bought some Chinese foot!"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Martha "Are you joking?"

"No… I'm not mummy… I've really missed your food…" joked Clark hugging her mother from her waist and elevating her some feet from the floor.

"Clark, please! Leave me to the floor, son!" they both laughed "Ok… I will cook something… what do you want to eat?"

. . .

The next morning, after Clark left to university, Lionel visited Martha and they sat to the porch.

"He asked you what?!" exclaimed Lionel standing up.

"Please! Don't tell him anything… He feels alone, Lionel… we have to understand him… not attack him…"

"But he needn't threaten you!"

"I know… but… it's your son, dear… Why don't we just do what we wanted to do? You know… began to show our relationship… Yesterday he was upset… he found us in the office, alone… and he should think all that in a while… maybe today he's more calm…"

"Are you sure?"

"Well… if you prefer I can leave you as he asked me…" she joked.

"I wouldn't let you…" he said hugging her and kissing her neck as she rolled up her shirt.

"Lionel, please, we are at the porch!"

"Sorry…" he apologized.

"If you really want to do it we can go in…" she said after. Lionel laughed and then they run inside.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. 3 Jealousy

**Just because I love you – 3 ****- Jealousy**

When Clark arrived home he realized that he had left the front door's key inside, so he entered by the kitchen's one. His mother was cooking.

"Hello mum"

"Hi dear" she said smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"I really missed arrive home and find you cooking the meal…" he said "Do you need any help?"

"Not really, sweetheart… but… I wanted to…"

"Darling?!" they listened a man's voice "Where do you have the glasses?" asked Lionel walking to the kitchen. "Clark?!" he exclaimed when he saw the young Kent next to her mother "How long without seeing you, Clark!" said when he recover the sense.

"The glasses are here in the kitchen, Lionel… in that cupboard" said Martha pointing the furniture but looking at her son's iced face. "That's what I wanted to say you… sweetheart… I asked Lionel to stay with us for lunch… do you mind?"

"No… I… I don't mind, mummy… but… he… he just said you…"

"That's the second thing I wanted to say you, Clark…" Martha's face showed worrying now… "Lionel and I… we…" Lionel had entered again to the kitchen… and seeing that Martha was almost telling it to Clark he walked behind her and hold her hand.

"Clark… you have to understand that this is serious… because if it wasn't we wouldn't be telling it to you…" said Lionel to helped Martha.

"Are you meaning that you are…"

"We're together, dear" said finally Martha as Lionel kissed her hand.

"Like a couple?!" exclaimed the boy "When since?"

"Well… it began a day we realized that our friendship was something more… but we haven't decided to show it to anybody since we finally find out that it was true… that it was serious… that it may have a future…"

"I really love you mother, Clark… I don't want to hurt her"

"I know that, you needn't say it, Lionel..." said Clark on Martha's surprise.

"So… you don't mind?" asked her.

"No! It's just that… I wasn't hoping this today… But I already noticed that there was something between you two!" they all laughed and after they went to the table to lunch.

. . .

That afternoon Lionel couldn't resist visiting Lex, and they had a big argument.

"How could you dare to threaten her? I can be who I want with! You can't try to make disappear every woman who you don't like!" was shouting Lionel.

"I like Mrs Kent! She's a wonderful woman… and a great mother! But… you don't deserve her! She's too much for you!"

"I also think this… she's a really good woman… and I have been a really bad man… but Lex… You can't threaten her with destroy the life of everyone she loves… You can't frighten her like that!"

"Ok! It was just that… I don't know… I… I found you two in your office… and obviously you had just have sex…"

"Lex!" interrupted Lionel, but his son ignored him.

"… and I couldn't be quiet, ok? I have lost Lana, I'm nearly thirty and I'm alone… and you aren't! You have the best woman in this town... And that really disgust me…"

"You're jealous of me…"

"Yeah! I am… is that a problem… well… of course it is… because I will not rest until I have destroyed you!"

"Be careful with your words, son…"

"Or what?"

"Don't try to hurt Marta… because I'm not sure of what I would be able to do then…" were the last Lionel's words before he left.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. 4 The end

**Just because I love you – 4 – The end**

After his argument with his father Lex took the car with the intention of visit the Kent's farm. He wanted to try it again, he wanted to threaten Martha with his own father life if she didn't leave him forever. He was really decided to destroy their both lives: his father's one, because he hated knowing he was happier than him; and Martha's one, because she was who was making his father happy.

He was thinking just on his plan… he was thinking as much on it that he couldn't see the big trailer which crash with his car.

. . .

Nearly an hour later Martha was walking fast throw the hospital corridor, trying to find Lionel's face.

"Martha?" she listened his voice.

"Lionel! How's him? Clark talked me about the accident… What happened?"

"I don't know… he crash with a trailer… the doctor's haven't say me anything… it have been an other big accident near the city and they have too much work…"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed her as she hugged him.

A few minutes later a doctor walked to them explaining all the injuries he had.

"… but he had lost a lot of blood and, because of the other accident, we haven't enough to give him… so we have asked the nearest hospital to take more blood here…"

"I'm 0 blood!" exclaimed Martha without let the doctor finish.

"What?" asked Lionel.

"I… I could give him my blood… well… if the doctor agrees… of course…"

. . .

Four days later Lex came back from his coma and his father was next to him.

"Dad…" he whispered "What are you doing here?"

"You're my son… I'm waiting for you to come better…"

"You hate me… why should you do that?"

"I told you… because you're my son… and I'm your father… and that's what father's do for their sons… take care of them"

"What happened to me?"

"You crashed with your car, don't you remember?"

"Yes… I think so… I was going to the farm"

"To the Kent's farm?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"You said me that I shouldn't be threatened your lover" said Lex laughing.

"You was going to apologize?"

"No… I was going to try it again"

"Well… after you go out of the hospital you should try it again after have thanks My Lover for save your life"

"What do you mean?"

"You needed blood… the hospital hadn't enough and they took Martha's… she offered herself… so you should thanks her for it…" when he end this words Lionel left the room.

But that same day, before the visit's time end, Lex had another visit.

"Hello Lex, How are you?" asked Martha's voice behind an orange tulips bouquet.

"Mrs Kent…"

"Orange tulips are my favourites… they always take my smile back when I feel bad… I didn't know which your favourite flowers were… so I hope them to work as good with you…" said her as she walked in and left the flowers next to the bed.

"What are you doing here, Mrs Kent?"

"Can't I visit you?"

"Sure you can, but… why?"

"Well… I've also spent time in a hospital room… in a hospital bed… and I know how alone you can feel here… I just thought that I could come and we could talk a while…"

"Are you hoping an apology from me?"

"No, I'm not"

"So…"

"I just want to talk, Lex… nothing else…" said her "You needn't apologize… I'm not going to ask it to you… you needn't change your mind… I just want to say you that I'm really sorry that you aren't able to see that your father has change… and that I'm not going to leave him because I need his company as much as he needs mine… We've get used to each other… and it doesn't matter what you're able to do to separate us… because you will not be able to do it, Lex… But when you understand it… I will be really happy to welcome you…" she caressed his hand a while and then she walked out.

"Wait!" asked Lex and Martha stopped at the door "You came here… just to say me that even I've tried to hurt you, you would forgive me when I'm prepared…"

"That's what I did with Lionel… he also hurt me in the past… but I forgave him… because now he makes me really happy… Lex, in this life we have to forgive more times than we want it… because if we don't do it we would finish our life hating everybody for something…"

"I can't forgive my father…"

"Maybe not now…" and she walked again to the door.

"Mrs Kent!" she stopped again "I'm sorry… I really didn't want to hurt you… you're a wonderful woman…"

"You're welcome, Lex."

. . .

That night Lionel, Clark and Martha had dinner together in the farm, while Lex was alone in the hospital, thinking on what he could try to destroy his progenitor life.

THE END.


End file.
